


Complicity

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gambling, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lahar finds himself complicit in Fairy Tail's latest shenanigan against his will.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Lahar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Complicity

“I’m pretty sure this is illegal.”

Lucy, clad in a full-fledged bunny suit and little else, clapped the sour-faced Rune Knight on the back, nearly causing him to drop the cards Cana had thrust into his hands upon his entry. “Don’t worry, I made sure that the wagers are basically imaginary. No money is exchanging hands, only favors. Perfectly legal.”

Right as she finished saying that, a bright flash temporarily blinded the both of them. “Here you go, a souvenir,” Max stated proudly, passing over the rapidly developing photo to Lucy. “By the way, Lucy, this was a fantastic idea. Everyone is loving the photographs. Good call.”

“Oh, it was nothing!” she told him with a bright smile.

Left eye twitching slightly, Lahar huffed, “And I’m sure that making an official for the Magic Council complicit against his will in this farce is just for additional insurance.”

Waving the photo to help it develop faster, Lucy shrugged. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about. Like I said, nothing of value is exchanging hands.”

Yeah, right. Lahar wasn’t going to believe that so easily, not when he’d spotted additional rooms being used and closed up just as soon as he arrived. And there was far too many locals in attendance to be anything less than suspicious.

Lahar’s baleful gaze riveted to the incriminating photograph held in the celestial mage’s fingertips. His surprised expression was already starting to appear on the damn thing, along with Lucy’s arm draped far too familiarly across his shoulders.

How had he gotten roped into this? It was just supposed to be a quick meeting with Makarov. Nothing else. Although now that he thought about it, maybe this had been the old man’s plan all along. Changing the location of the meeting at the last moment? Suspicious as all hell.

He needed more training if he could be ambushed this easily by Fairy Tail’s aging guild master, its greatest lush, and his new, far too-clever blonde friend. The girl knew he was on the hook for it now, he could tell from the gleam in her eyes.

Heaving a sigh, Lahar glanced down at his incriminating hand of cards. It was actually a fairly decent one. Too bad he wasn’t at an actual table at the moment.

Wait, no. What was he thinking? There was no way he was joining in on this. He had a meeting.

“I’m here for a meeting with Makarov,” Lahar stated bluntly, closing his hand and returning the stack of cards to Lucy.

She pushed them back, her grin not slipping for a moment. “The guild master? He said you’d need them for the meeting. This way!”

As she grabbed his arm and pulled him into one of the back rooms he’d seen earlier, he cursed the guild under his breath.

Then, upon seeing the poker table, with no less than four magic guild masters in attendance at it, Lahar cursed his own terrible, terrible luck.


End file.
